Shinigamis o Dioses de la Muerte?
by Anubisama
Summary: Un extraño poder se hacia sentir en la, ciudad de Karakura , y serian Ichigo y Rukia los encargados de averiguar de donde viene.
1. Capitulo 1 : Imprecionante Reiatzu

Capitulo 1 : Imprecionante Reiatzu.

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de karakura, Ichigo estaba durmiendo cuando es bruscamente despertado,por Rukia !despierta idiota! que pasa Rukia ?

Rukia- un extraño reiatzu se ha sentido en la ciudad

Ichigo- Como un reiatzu y que tan fuerte es?

Rukia- Mayor que el de un capitán

Ichigo-Como es eso mayor que la de un capitán?

Rukia- Si

Ichigo- no puede ser ¡

Mientras en el Seireitei.

Todos los escuadrones son llamados a reunión...

tenemos un problema dice Yamamoto

muy grave alguien con un reiatsu muy fuerte apareció en el mundo real

que tipo de reiatsu es? pregunta Soifong

Yamamoto -Soutaicho- Mayor que el de un capitán

Unohana -taichou- Eso quiere decir estamos en problemas¡

Hitsugaya-taichou - Eso parece...

Mientras en Karakura...

Ighigo y Rukia se dirigían hacia donde estaba ese extraño reiatzu

al llegar se encuentran con tres tipos dos hombres y una mujer ,el extraño reiatzu les pertenecía.

Ichigo y Rukia los observan y les dicen quienes son ustedes? que hacen aquí ?

uno de los tipos con voz burlona les responde

Venimos por ti Ichigo!

Ichigo -Que!

Rukia-Quienes son ustedes?

El tipo de voz burlona le responde

Somos comandantes del Tribunal de karmas

Ichigo y Rukia -Tribunal de karmas?

Ichigo -Que es eso ?

La Mujer habla -Preguntale a Yamamoto -Taichou el te puede responder quienes somos!

Rukia- Por que el tendría que saberlo ?

Ichigo le lanza un getsuga tenchou al los extraños pero ellos lo esquivan fácilmente

El otro tipo dice con voz calmada ese es un ataque de niños

El otro tipo rié

de un derrepente los capitanes shinigami aparecen!

La mujer dice mucho tiempo sin verte Yamamoto-Taichou ,veo que te rodeas de jóvenes ahora

Yamamoto -Hela -sama!

Ichigo -Viejo la conoces?

Unohana -Ichigo mantente al margen de esto, ellos están fuera de tu alcance

Kuchiki- Unohana- taichou quienes son ellos?

Kioraku- Ellos son comandantes de los 48 escuadrones del tribunal de karmas

Soifong- ¿Comandates?

Aparece Yoruichi

Necesita mi ayuda , Yamamoto-taichou?

Yamamoto -porsupuesto Yuroishi

Los ojos de Yoruishi se pusieron redondos de sorpresa al mirar a uno de los extraños

Soifong y Biakuya se sorprendieron al ver esa mirada de temor en Yoruishi

Derrepente uno de los tipos dice .

Tú shumpo ha mejorado Yoruishi-kun

Soifon-Como te atreves a hablarle así a Yoruishi sama

Yoruishi -Soifong no!

El extraño -niña tonta

y hiere a Soifong sin que esta pudiese darse cuenta en que momento se movió

kuchiki logra agarrarla antes que caiga al suelo mortalmente herida

Yoruishi le dice al extraño no debiste herirla!

El extraño -Desde cuando le hablas así a tú maestro Yoruishi kun

Yoruishi -A-Anubis-sama

Unohana -"El relámpago Egipcio"

Kioraku-Que? el es el relámpago Egipcio?

Anubis- Veo que aun me recuerda Unohana taicho

Unohana -Como olvidar su insuperable Shumpo

Lacroix- Taisa.

Anubis -Basta de habladurías hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer Hades ,Hela

Hela -Si coronel

Hades- Entendido señor

Anubis con su abrumador shumpo logra cortar a Yoruishi ,Yamamoto ,Kioraku,Kuchiki,Ukitake, Hitsugalla,komamura,Mayuri,Zaraki.

Ichigo esta estupefacto e inamovible

Rukia -CAPITANES!

Zaraki-Tú seras mi oponente se lanza contra Anubis liberando su inmenso rieatsu .

Anubis - Idiota crees que con ese pequeño rieatzu me aras daño?

Zaraki logra acestar pero su golpe no le hace daño alguno al comandante.

Zaraki -Que!

Hela -Rié y ataca a Zaraki dejandalo mortalmente herido

Unohana usa el kido 89 para atacar a Hela pero esta lo contraataca con el principio demoníaco numero 90

Unohana -Que tipo de hado es ese ?

Hela -este no es un Hado eso es un Principio demoníaco

Yamamoto -Esa magia esta prohibida por el rey.

Hades -Tú rey no tiene mando sobre nosotros.

Anubis -Ichigo debes morir ,son las ordenes del gran Maeth-Cetanu

Yamamoto palidece al escuchar ese nombre

Anubis -esto se acaba aquí y ahora

CA-TAR-CIS¡

Yamamoto- Que!

Ichigo-BA-N-KA-I!

Yamamoto- Ichigo NOOOOO!

Rukia- Que pasa ?'

Kioraku-El bankai no es rival para la Catarsis!

Rukia -Como?

Kioraku- La catarsis es la purificación definitiva de una zanpakutou

Rukia -Definitiva?

Kioraku-Si ,es la mejor técnica de una zanpakutou ,pero esta prohibida en la sociedad de almas .

Anubis -Estupido humano ,como si tú pequeño bankai pudiese con mi Catarsis

Anubis. Getsuki-jetzedark

Ichigo - No me subestime!

Anubis acaba fácilmente con Ichigo dejando atónitos a los capitanes Shinigami,Ichigo utiliza el Getsuga tenchou final.

Anubis -Esto es inútil esa técnica no esta a mi nivel

Ichigo ataka pero Anubis no sufre ningún daño, y le revela un secreto a Ichigo

le dice que el es un dios de la muerte nivel 8S lo que quiere decir que el es mas fuerte que el Rey espiritual de la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo -QUE!

Yamamoto - Como es eso?

Hela- El comandante Lacroix es mas fuerte que,el Rey Shinigami .

Yamamoto- Como puede ser eso?

Hela- Cada uno de los 48 Comandates de el tribunal de karmas es mas fuerte que tu Yamamoto y en el caso de el Coronel Lacroix el es un 8S es mas fuerte que tu Rey.

Ichigo cae abatido y es recogido por el Comandante Lacroix.

Anubis- Hela ,Hades vamonos, esto ha terminado .

Hela- Si señor

Hades -Adiosin capitanes.

Y Los comandantes desaparecieron sin que los shinigami pudiesen hacer nada.

Devuelta en el Seireitei.

Yamamoto esto es inaudito como emos sido derrotados tan fácilmente?

Unohana -Yamamoto -Soutaicho ellos son del tribunal de karmas.

Kuchiki - Esto esta mal Yamamoto Soutaicho ,ellos son muy fuertes

Rukia -Yamamoto- Soutaichou ,esa mujer la del cabello rojo dijo que usted podriá explicarnos quienes eran?

Yamamoto- Ellos son originales

Capitanes- Como es eso?

Yamamoto -Ellos fueron lo primeros shinigami que existieron ,claro que su nombre real es "DIOSES DE LA MUERTE" son 48 escuadrones cada escuadrón tiene un Comandante ,capitan y teniente cada uno de ellos ha desarrollado su propia catarsis.

Ukitake- Quien es Maeth -Cetanu?

Yamamoto -El es la muerte en persona ,los dioses de la muerte y shinigamis somos una creación de el todos somos parte de el .

Hitsugalla -Eso quiere decir que el puede destruirnos ?

Aparece kisuke Urahara...

Urahara- Veo que están muy aproblemados con los Comandantes, ellos son muy fuertes para nosotros .

Yamamoto- Claro ellos son originales tú sabes mucho sobre ellos urahara kisuke!

Urahara -Si estudie mucho tiempo a los Originales sobre todo a Anubis lacroix, el es de temer!

Kuchiki-Por lo que vi el es incluso mas rápido que Yoruishi!

Urahara- Tambien es mas rápido que tú Kuchiki-san y que Soifong-kun , incluso es mas rápido que Yamamoto Soutaichou.

Yamamoto- Ejiputo no Kaminari - El relámpago Egipcio!

Kuchicki- Tiene que haber una forma de igualar su Shumpo ?

Urahara - No la ahí!

Ukitake -Como es eso , no podemos igualar su Shumpo?

Urahara- No el es el mas rápido en todo el mundo espiritual .A los cinco años ya había liberado su Catarsis!

Rukia -Es imbencible!

Mientras en el Hades...

MaethCetanu- Bien hecho Comandantes la misión fue todo un éxito

Anubis - Fue mas fácil de lo que pence

Hela- Ellos no son ribales para nosotros mucho menos lo serían para los vanus!

Anubis - General creo que no necesitamos de su ayuda!

MaethCetanu- Ellos deben aprender como pelear con los Vanus!

Anubis- Pero son demasiado deviles ,para luchar contra un vanus!

Ichigo- De que hablan no, no iban a matarme ?

MaethCetanu-No a ti te trajimos por otra razón!

Ichigo-Como?

MaethCetanu- Tienes que aprender a combatir a los Vanus

Ichigo- Que son los Vanus?

Anubis- Son espíritus mezcla de ángel y demonio que devoran almas humanos a diferencia de los huecos uno de ellos puedes ,devorar grandes cantidades de almas, humanas.

Ichigo -Y esas cosas de donde salieron?

Anubis- Son una mal formación de energía creada por la fornicación de un ángel y un demonio.

Ichigo- Y si ellos son sus enemigos y también los nuestros por que nos atacaron?

Anubis- Para probar que tan fuertes son en la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo- Ya otra pregunta? Anubis como pudiste soportar mi Getsuga tenchou final.

Anubis- Comandante Lacroix! , esa técnica es una verdadera cabronada ,una técnica de ese nivel jamas me aria daño, soy un 8S

Ichigo- Que son los 8S ?

MaethCetanu- Despues de mi son los mas fuertes en el Hades, un 8S podria derrotar fácilmente a Aisen sin siquiera parpadear.

Ichigo-Y por que no nos ayudaron con esa batalla?

Anubis- Esa no era nuestra batalla ,tenemos que preocuparnos mas por los Vanus.

Ichigo-Idiota .como te atreves a decir eso.

Anubis- Tu aun no lo entiendes ,alguien como tu no podría hacerme ni un rasguño.

Morrigan entra...

Morrigan- Anubis- Sama no es necesario ser tan agresivo con el chico.

Anubis-mmmm

Hela- Tu estas aquí para entrenar con nosotros.

En la sociedad de almas...

Yamamoto -Iremos por Ichigo

Unohana- Eso es arriesgado señor

Rukia- Acaso Ichigo no arriesgo su vida para luchar con Aisen por nosotros , se lo debemos!

Kuchiki- Rukia estos tipos son mucho mas fuertes que Aisen!

Urahara- Lo suficiente ,para derrotarlo de un solo golpe!

Rukia- Que?

Urahara- Hela es mas fuerte que Soifon ,Anubis es mas rápido que Yoruishi y Kuchiki, Hades es mas malvado que Aisen, y MaethCetanu el es prácticamente invencible!

Rukia-No puede ser!

En el hades...

Ichigo-Como entrenar?

Hela-Si debes aprender a usar la Catarsis .Los Vanus están planeando atacar a la tierra .

Anubis -Ya lo están haciendo empezaron por Hueco mundo ya han matado a casi todos lo arrancar y necesitamos arrancar vivos.

Entra Sabrack Sody...

Ichigo - Que es eso ?

Morrigan - El es el comandante Sody

Sabrack- Sorprendido com mi estatura pequeño

Ichigo-Aaaaaaa

Sabrack- Son 2,80 cm

Ichigo- Es gigantesco!

Fin del capitulo.

Todos los personaje pertenecientes al anime Bleach son ,de la propiedad del señor Tite Kubo.


	2. Cap2 La imponente presencia de la Muerte

Capitulo 2: La imponente presencia de la Muerte

Mientras...

Yamamoto- Es momento de ir hasta el Jades !

Capitanes- Si señor!

Mientras en el Hades...

Anubis- Gran Cetanu están aquí , los Shinigami han llegado

MaethCetanu- dejenlos pasar!

Hades- Cuales son sus ordenes señor?

MaethCetanu- Esperenlos en la entrada al Dhenghar

Mientras los Capitanes Shinigami se adentraban cada vez mas en el Jades mas se sorprendían era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de Almas ,Almas privilegiadas, ángeles , arcángeles y Dioses cuando se acercaban ,al palacio de la Muerte son intercedidos por Anubis ,Hela y Hades ,este ultimo con voz burlona les dice ,por fin dierón con nosotros ,Capitanes! Los capitanes desenvainan sus Zanpakutous pero cuando lo hace un abrumador reiatzu los sofoca la figura de un hombre ,de metro y noventa cm aparece ante ellos con el cabello particionado en dos colores Blanco y Negro en su cintura llevaba una katana y en su mano derecha portaba una Guadaña Yamamoto palidece y dice .

Yamamoto- G-GRAN CETANU !

Byakuya ,soifong y Toshiro ,quienes eran los capitanes mas jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la magnificencia del Imponente Dios

Los comandantes se inclinaron.

MaethCetanu- Por fin están aquí ,es un agrado recibirlos.

Yamamoto-Mi lord emos venido por Ichigo!

MaethCetanu -Que bien los esperábamos .

De repente aparece ichigo ante ellos al lado de MaethCetanu,y le dice hola a todos como están!

Rukia-Que! Idiota! estas vivo

Byakuya- No se suponía que lo iban a matar?

Anubis- No esa nunca fue nuestra intención

Tochiro- Y entonces por que nos atacaron?

Hela- Teniamos que probar que tan bien preparados están para un ataque de grandes proporciones

Ukitake-Como?

Anubis-Vanus !

Soifong- Que es eso?

Anubis- Son malformaciones de energía creadas por la fornicación de un ángel y un demonio ,son muy poderosos e inestables , podrían acabar fácilmente con el seireitei de hecho ahora mismo lo están haciendo con hueco mundo , un Vanus alfa que para uno de nosotros ,no representa mucho esfuerzo en batalla es capas de derrotar a un adjuchas fácilmente y un Vanus omega que para nosotros es un poco complicado derrotar fácilmente a un Vasto lorde.

Los capitanes palidecen.

Kioraku-En el pasado escuche esa palabra de la boca de un shinigami, Sosuke Aisen!

Soifong -Como Aisen sabia sobre los Vanus?

Anubis- Si el nos ayudo mucho en algunas investigaciones en el pasado.

Hela -Su ayuda fue de gran utilidad para nosotros.

Ukitake-Y ustedes sabían de sus planes en Hueco mundo?

Hades- Porsupuesto que si !

Yamamoto -Como?

MaethCetanu- Si lo sabíamos pero nosotros somos neutrales no podemos intervenir , con sus batallas

Anubis- Es hora de comenzar a enseñarles como combatir un Vanus!

Yamamoto - Enseñarnos ?

Anubis - Si enseñarles a combatir Vanus ,o usted Yamamoto Taichou cree que matar un Vanus es lo mismo que matar un Hueco ?

Yamamoto -Mis disculpas Anubis-Sama

Anubis-Bien comencemos, Soifong ,Byakuya y Ichigo vendrán conmigo!

Yoruishi-Anubis-sama usted...

Anubis-Si Yoruishi Chan yo me encargare de ellos y su entrenamiento!

Anubis se los llevo , con el ,a las dependencias del escuadrón 0 .

Anubis-El entrenamiento comienza ahora, Soifong .Byakuya muestren sus Shumpos

Ellos se lo muestran y Anubis dice ...

Anubis- Que Shunpo mas lentos no alcanzan el 100% de velocidad no Yoruishi?

Yoruishi -Si Anubis -Sama

Anubis-He escuchado que ellos dos fueron tus alumnos ?

Yoruishi- De cierta manera si lo fueron!

Anubis - Tú nunca lograste superar mi Shunpo Yoruishi ,quisiera saber si ellos lograron superar el tuyo?

Yoruishi- No Anubis-Sama no lo han logrado .

Anubis- No esperaba menos de ti Gata!

Anubis -Bien les enseñare algo a ustedes par de tortugas!

Byakuya-Yo no puedo entrenar con alguien que ha pisoteado ,mi orgullo!

Anubis -Así que este niñato tiene orgullo!

Anubis- Sin cambiar su expreción le dice Byakuya...

Anubis-El orgullo es para lo dediles, esa clase de sentimientos no sirven ,para nada si no aprendes a dejarlos de lado no seras capas de derrotar a un Vanus!

Byakuya ,queda inmovilizado y no es capas de decir nada .

y la comversacion es interrumpida por Soifong..

Soifong-Yoruishi -Sama de verdad el fue su maestro?

Yoruishi- Si Soifong ! lo fue

Anubis Empecemos ,con esto ahora !

Continuara...

1) Todos los personajes pertenecientes a el anime bleach son de propiedad del señor Tite Kubo

2) Por fabor, dejen Reviews saludos


	3. Cap3:El Relampago Egipcio

Capitulo 3: El Relampago Egipcio

Mientras Anubis, se encargava del entrenamiento de Ichigo Byakuya y Sue feng, en otro lugar del Jades Hela se encargava de hacer lo propio con Retsu Unohana y Zaraki Kempachi , quien demostro ser un bruto.

Hela - Así no le aras ni un rasguño a un Vanus Zaraki!

Zaraki- mmmm

Hela -Eres una decepcion Retzu es mas fuerte que tu!

Zaraki ya no podia mas el nivel de mana de Hela era sorprendente

Mientras en el escuadron 0...

Anubis obcerbaba con decepcion el nivel de velocidad de Sue feng y Byakuya

Anubis- ¡Son mas lentos que una tortuga!

Byakuya -Si tu eres tan rapido demuestralo!

Anubis -De verdad quieres ver mi Shumpo?.Muy bien!

Anubis se mueve mas rapido que el relampago y deja atonito a Byakuya y Sue feng

Anubis- Lograste verlo niñato?

Byakuya queda atonito y sin palabras y reconnoce que la velocidad de de Anubis es imenzamente superior a la de el .

Yoruishi-Byakuya-bo el shumpo de Anubis sama es el mejor que mis ojos han visto.

Sue feng - ¡ Es imprecionante ni siquiera pude ver cuando se movio!

Iner sue feng -Maldicion no puedo creer que ayan personas con un shumpo superior al de Yoruishi sama!

Anubis -Aun no lo crees Sué -chan!

Sué fen -Que puedes leer mis pensamientos?

Anubis -¡Que crees Sué-chan mis ojos son de estos colores por algo no !.Puedo dominar la hipnocis , la telepatia , psicoquinecis .Veo que ustedes estan bastante por debajo de nuestras capacidades.

Byakuya-Nos estas llamando deviles?

Anubis -¡Si! Acaso pudiste ver mi Shumpo?

Byakuya ,se da cuenta que no pudo ver en que momento se habia movido el coronel lacroix.

Anubis-¡ Les mostrare algunas de mis tecnicas de velocidad!

Anubis -El primero lo llamo Sen kai sen (Me vez y no me vez) esta tecnica consiste de cinco paso cada uno dura un segundo!

Sue feng y Byakuya -¡Un segundo !

Al mostrarles el sen kai sen a los shinigamis , quedaron atonitos.

Mientras ...

Hela - no puedo creer que seas tan debil Zaraki y tengas el titulo de kempachi

Zaraki- Maldita bruja!

Unihana -Hela sama enseñeme el arte de los principos demoniacos!

Hela -Me gusta tu actitud Yachiru!

Continuara...

Todos los personajes pertenecienta al bleach son de autoria del señor Tite Kubo.

Por fabor dejen review saludos.


	4. Cap 4 Vanus feroces enemigos

Cap 4 Vanus feroces enemigos.

Mientras Hela entrenaba ,con Zaraki y Retsu en el escuadrón 15 una alarma empeso , a sonar .

TODOS LOS COMANDANTES A SALA DE REUNIONES ,se escucho fuerte una voz , en todo el Jades

Hela- Maldicion que paso ahora ,Retsu ,Zaraki esperenme aquí!

Hela activo su comunicador...

Hela - Anubis Sama me escucha¡

Mientras en el escuadrón 0

Anubis -mmm algo pasa ha sonado la sirena de emergencia!

Yoruishi -Anubis Sama esa sirena no es la que indica un ataque en el mundo humano

Anubis- exacto!

Sue feng - Que pasa Yoruishi-Sama?

Yoruishi- Aparente ataque a la tierra!

Anubis -Para ser exacto ataque VANUS!

Suena el comunicador...

(Hela - Anubis -Sama me escucha?)

Anubis - Copiado Hela!

Hela -El gran Cetanu nos cita a reunión!

Anubis - Entendido !

Anubis -Vengan conmigo, sabrán lo que es un ataque Vanus!

Mientras en el Palacio de la muerte.

Cetanu - Comandantes ,tenemos un ataque Vanus en la ciudad de karakura necesito que tres de ustedes se agan cargo?

Anubis -Ire Cetanu -Sama

Morrigan -Yo ire con Anubis Sama!

Cetanu -algun comandante mas?

Yo ire tambien se escucha una voz femenina al final de la sala...

Cetanu - Comandante Ereshkigal , muy bien esta listo el equipo!

Anubis - Cetanu Sama , pido permiso para llevar algunos shinigami al evento?

Cetanu -Permiso concedido ,pero ellos van bajo su responsabilidad

Lacroix -Taisa!

Anubis- muy bien señor!

Mientras en el mundo humano...

Una gigantesca masa de energía se movía por los cielos, tenia la forma de un cetacio que tragaba almas en pena por millones al instante!

Derrepente se habré un agujero de gusano de el sale Anubis ,Morrigan y Ereshkigal Junto a ellos algunos shinigmis

Ichigo- que es esa cosa ?

Anubis-Ese es un vanus alfa !

Sue feng - Así que eso es un vanus!

Anubis -Asi es

Zaraki -Es bastante grande!

Byakuya -Debe de ser lento!

Anubis -No lo subestime Bya-kun

Yoruishi -Que aran , Anubis- sama?

Anubis-No es lo que nosotros aremos es lo que ustedes aran !

Ereshkigal -Asi que esto te tramabas Anu-Tsundere!

Morrigan -No es un poco arriesgado Anubis sama?

Anubis- No Comandante Aeslang no lo es!

Ereshkigal -Es tu responsabilidad Anu!

Anubis -Sue-chan , Bya-kun y tu Ken-chan encargense de el Vanus!

Los tres capitanes -¡QUE!

Sue feng y Byakuya empiezan primero ya que tenían shumpos similares, Zaraki los sigue de atrás ,cuando golpean al Vanus , este repele sus ataque ,su piel era muy dura, demasiado para una Zanpakutou que no alcanzado el nivel de catarsis el Vanus los golpea con su cola dejándolos mal heridos , mientras Anubis ,Ereshkigal y Morrigan miraban desde un edificio continuo.

Ereshkigal -Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?

Anubis -No!

Morrigan -Anubis -Sama esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso

Anubis-Yo me encargare!

Anubis se mueve , rápida mente mientra pronuncia el comando

BANKAI! Los shinigamis mal heridos quedan atonitos al ver o rápido que destruye al Vanus .

Sue feng -Como es que usted puede usar el bankai?

Anubis -No seria un Dios de Muerte si no pudiera usarlo!

Después de vencer al Vanus los Comandantes junto a los shinigami, regresan al Jades, los shinigamis son llevados al escuadrón 315 el escuadrón medico del Jades.

Mientras en el escuadron 0...

Upuat -Anubis sama tiene visitas

Anubis- Gracias Upuat Taichou!

Anubis - Por fin llegaron pence que no lo lograrían

Los visitantes -Estamos aquí como usted lo pidió Anubis Sama!

Los visitantes ,en que podemos ayudar?

Continuara...

Aclaración Los personajes Anubis Morrigan y Hela son dioses de la muerte reales presentes en distintas culturas!


End file.
